


Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

by Dani_1752



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurricane Alex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Talk of previous deaths, Thomas loves Alex (as a brother) but he may just kill him yet, multiple reincarnations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_1752/pseuds/Dani_1752
Summary: Alexander's age of reckoning was earlier than most at eight years old but after ten lifetimes remembering who he once was had become second nature. Alexander remembers the bullets flying, the cannons firing, the British retreating, death and obliteration, before rebuilding, starting anew. The memories were ever there, ever present in his mind. Now in the twenty first century, Alexander was determined to make his mark once more and build on his legacy. Hopefully in this lifetime, he'd be able to right some wrongs and find souls that he desperately needed to connect to once more.





	Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Hamilton fandom but it's one I've been sitting on for quite a while now. Hope you guys enjoy it!

In ten lifetimes, Alexander Hamilton-Haldane had never felt as at home in his own skin as he did standing as an eighteen year old pre-law, political science double major, ready to make a legacy at Columbia University almost two hundred and fifty years after he had first attended the institution. A bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman once more, how familiar his skin felt in this lifetime and yet how strange.

 

Alexander had his age of reckoning earlier than most, remembering his past lives from the age of eight. He still remembered the icy pain ripping through his tiny body as he screamed and clung onto his mother. She herself being a new soul had little understanding of what her youngest son was going through, but held him and sang soft lullabies throughout the nineteen hours it took him to remember his former lives. Alexander Hamilton Haldane was Alexander Hamilton, the first treasury secretary of the United States of America. He was also Alexander O’Brien, Alexander Barclay and in one memorable lifetime _Alexandra_ LaMontagne, amongst many others. Growing up, he found he had far more knowledge about the world than any child should have, especially having supposedly never left his tiny island, and it often made him the subject of unwanted attention.

Remembering his past lives also meant that he understood how eerily similar this life was to his first life. Orphaned once. Orphaned twice. Alexander’s memories both helped and hindered him, realising the exact moment at the age of nine when he knew that his mother would die in the hospital bed she was lying in, her shallow breathing slowly petering out whilst his elder brother hovered in the doorway. Abandoned once. Abandoned twice. He would never forget the last time he saw his brother, his car speeding down the road whilst Alexander screamed after him, calling him a coward for leaving. Within three days he was a ward of the state. Hurricane once. Hurricane twice. He was no stranger to hurricanes growing up in the Caribbean in more than one lifetime. The hurricane that destroyed his town once again terrified him, drawing horrendous parallels to his life as Alexander Hamilton revolutionary extraordinaire.

 

New York once. New York twice. Following the hurricane Alexander was once again sent to New York, taking advantage of a scheme for the hundreds of orphaned children on his island. By the age of twelve he felt like he was home for the first time in three lifetimes. Back in his city and despite being in the less than ideal foster system, he felt safe in the city he helped build so long ago. And by the age of eighteen there were a million things he hadn’t done but his time at Columbia University was only just beginning.

  

* * *

 

“And another thing Mr Age of Enlightenment!” The voice ripped through the modest three bedroom apartment causing the teenage girl sitting at the breakfast bar to snigger into her cereal.

 

Leaning backwards on her stool, she flipped her braids over her shoulder and watched as an exasperated Thomas slunk into the kitchen rubbing his temples and muttering under his breath. Alexander stormed after him, face red with exertion as his mind formed yet another argument.

 

“Here we go,” The younger teenager laughed, examining her nails and ignoring the glares being thrown her way by the two men, “What are you guys arguing about now?”

 

Thomas sighed rummaging in the top shelf of the cupboard before pulling out two granola bars, throwing one to Alexander. “Eat it,” He growled before turning back to Belle, “Alexander is wrong as per usual.” Leaning forward he kissed her temple, ignoring Alexander’s squawks of protest as he tried desperately to swallow the bite of granola bar. “Make sure you get to school on time Belle. I am not making another late excuse for you again.”

 

“I am not!” Alex finally managed to yell, choking around the last few bits of granola.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes, grabbing his messenger bag and heading for the front door. “Yeah, yeah. I love you both and I am now late for my lecture so I’ll see y’all later.” Alexander and Belle glanced to each other, smirking at the southern drawl that crept into Thomas’ tone when he was tired. “Belle, go to school.” Wrenching the door open and pausing Thomas smirked at Alexander, “And Alexander? You're still wrong. Byyyye.”

 

Alexander glared at the door, hopping up on the stool beside Belle, “That man,” He seethed. “That seriously irritating motherfucking democratic republican.”

 

Belle grinned in amusement, “They don’t exist anymore Lexi.”

 

“Yeah but he still was one and he still doesn’t know shit.” Alexander huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and blowing a strand of dark hair out of his eyes.

 

Belle chuckled slightly, slinking off of her stool and attempting to tame Alexander’s wild, almost shoulder length hair into a bun. “You need to start taking better care of yourself Lex.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He yawned, ignoring her headshake of disapproval, “Last time I checked Thomas and I were your official guardians.”

 

“And last I checked Thomas was yours until you turned eighteen too.”

 

Alexander pouted filling up a to go mug with black coffee, inhaling deeply, “Only for a year and only because he’s the older one.”

 

Belle nodded sighing slightly and glancing to the clock before turning to Alexander with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t you in Tommy’s polisci lecture too this semester?”

 

“Holy shit you're right I’m so late!” Alexander yelped spilling his coffee slightly as he grabbed his ratty blue backpack, “Also Thomas is wrong and get your butt to school. Bye Belle!”

 

Belle shook her head fondly at her boys’ antics. “Flipping reincarnates,” She muttered, dumping her bowl in the sink and glancing at the mess of papers that hurricane Alex had left behind from working all through the night once more. Shouldering her own purple backpack she glanced to the pictures hung up at the door, smirking at the pictures of two old men, usually found in history textbooks, that she’d had framed for Christmas last year much to Thomas and Alexander’s horror. “Later boys.”

 

* * *

 

“Thomas, Thomas wait!” Alexander yelled pushing through the crowded New York streets to the head of hair he new so well jutting high above the crowds. Thomas put out a hand to steady him as Alexander nearly went barrelling straight past him and into the road beyond, a taxi honking long and hard at him.

 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Seriously Lex? You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days.” Watching Alexander open his mouth and knowing this was going to be a continuation of their earlier argument Thomas rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the immigrants shoulder, his hand conveniently coming to rest over his mouth. “Hamilton we are done with this argument,” He hissed, propelling Alexander forward when the lights changed.

 

Alexander squinted up at the taller man opening his mouth and licking the hand covering it. He grinned in triumph as Thomas pulled his hand back with a yelp, glaring at him and wiping his hand on Alexander’s green hoodie, his face wrinkled up in disgust.

 

“You are revolting,” Thomas sighed, turning onto campus with Alexander trailing after him.

 

“Oh bite me Jefferson,” Alexander grinned, “Admit it. We both know that I'm right. Hershey’s kisses are a million times better than Reeses.”

 

“That just doesn’t even make any sense! It’s like saying bolognaise is better than mac ’n’ cheese.”

  

Alexander stopped short, “Again with the mac ’n’ cheese? Really?”

 

Grabbing Alexander’s arm, Thomas propelled him forwards again, aware of their untimeliness on the cold Monday morning in early December. “Remind me why I ended up stuck with you again?”

 

“The only reincarnates in the foster care system that we knew of?” Alexander snickered, “Also I’m fucking awesome and you finally realised that you needed me in your life.”

 

Groaning, Thomas shoved Alexander through the door into the lecture theatre, cackling softly when he face planted the floor and stepping over him. Taking the stairs two at a time, he laughed at the shorter man chasing him up the stairs to the back row, well aware that most of the lecture hall had thought that they were dating at some point or another. Well at least until they disagreed on something which was when everyone seemed to finally agree with them that if they even attempted dating one of them would probably be arrested for murder within the first week.

 

Alexander clambered over Thomas to reach his prized seat in the corner of their small lecture theatre, slapping a sniggering Thomas’ hand away with a glare when he made to push him over into the row of seats in front. Dropping into his seat, Alexander immediately began to root through his disorganised bag, pulling out a legal pad and thrusting his hand to the bottom to try and find a pen. Thomas meanwhile rolled his eyes and placed his brown leather satchel onto the seat beside him, quietly removing his notes and a pen before turning to watch Alexander’s struggle once more.

 

Thomas sighed and shook his head, “How the hell you were ever able to run the country’s financial system I will never know.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry who tried, and failed, to dismantle my system?” Alexander growled, all but sticking his head in his bag to find the elusive pen.

 

Rolling his eyes so hard he was stunned he couldn’t see his own brain, Thomas reached over and plucked the black biro from behind Alexander’s ear, holding it in front of his face. Beaming, Alexander grabbed for the pen and instantly began to scribble on his legal pad. Thomas watched him fill up his first page with scribbles half in amazement, half in amusement before slouching down in his seat and pulling out his phone to play sky ball while waiting for their professor.

 

Alexander glanced over at Thomas quickly, a twinkle apparent in his eyes. “You suck at that game,” He murmured as their professor walked in, a hush descending on the room.

 

“I’d like to see you do better,” Thomas hissed, pocketing his phone and turning to the front of the room, ready for the inevitable battle he and Alexander would have once their professor said something they disagreed over.

 

* * *

 

“Haldane, Jeffries! Take a break and get out of my lecture. You can come and find me after class.”

 

Thomas seethed as he stormed down the stairs, an equally infuriated Alexander ranting under his breath following him. “This is the third time this week Hamilton,” Thomas fumed, eyes blazing as soon as the door to the lecture hall swung closed behind the smaller of the pair.

 

Alexander raised an eyebrow, “Yeah well if your political opinions didn’t suck so much we wouldn’t be in this mess now would we? I mean really Jefferson, really? Your economic ideas would bring the country to ruin.”

 

“We are not having this fight again,” Thomas murmured rubbing his temples and trying to block out Alexander’s ranting. Reaching out and giving a little tug on Alexander’s bun to stop his pacing Thomas whirled the younger round to look at him. “This is getting ridiculous Lex and neither one of us can afford to keep getting kicked out of lectures. Our scholarships and futures depend on us being in them.”

 

“It’s not like we don’t already know all of this stuff,” Alexander huffed, slinking down the wall to sit on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. “We founded half of these damn concepts, or at least helped build them up from the foundation blocks.”

 

Thomas sighed and hopped up onto the windowsill after glancing at the floor in disgust. “Alexander we’re reincarnates. More than that, we’re reincarnates of more than one lifetime which you know as well as I do is basically unheard of. Unfortunately that means sucking it up and learning the same things sometimes, unless you want to be kicked out of Columbia and work god knows where for the rest of your life.”

 

Alexander pouted, “It sucks.”

 

“Such eloquence and wisdom for someone over two hundred years old,” Thomas smirked, laughing at Alexander’s raised middle finger being shot his way, “And so mature too.”

 

Watching the students leaving the lecture hall Alexander stood up, brushing off his jeans. “Time to face the music?”

 

“I guess so,” Thomas sighed, “Have you got any more lectures today?”

 

Alexander shrugged, “Economics at ten and American history at twelve but I’ll be done by three I think, if I don’t get kicked out of another lecture too.”

 

Thomas snorted holding open the door of the lecture hall for him. “I have French until five, wait for me? I might even buy you coffee on the way home if you’re lucky.”

 

“Are you trying to get into my pants Jefferson?” Alexander raised an eyebrow, “I definitely feel like you're after something.”

 

“You know Alexander sometimes I absolutely loathe you,” Thomas sighed, shoving the man he never thought two hundred years ago that he’d call a friend into their professor’s arms and smiling innocently at the intimidating man when Alexander scrambled backwards.

 

* * *

 

Alexander’s head shot up as footsteps padded down the hallway towards where he was sat with his laptop in the living room. Tilting his head to the side he watched an exhausted looking Thomas stumble into the room, a deep purple faux sheepskin blanket wrapped snuggly around his shoulders making Alexander roll his eyes. “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“No the damn clicking of your stupid keyboard kept me up,” Thomas snapped, collapsing onto the couch behind Alexander and letting the blanket flow loosely from his shoulders.

 

Alexander snorted indelicately, “Yeah right, I’m up every night and you know it.” Thomas tried to ignore the shudder that rippled through Alexander as he turned back to his laptop screen beginning his hurried typing once more.

 

“What time is it anyway?”

 

Alexander spared a quick glance to the clock in the corner of his screen, wincing when he noticed the time. “Just gone 3,” He turned to flash an innocent smile at Thomas, quickly turning back to his work once more when he saw the thunderous expression crossing Thomas face.

 

Thomas eyes widened at the deepening purple under Alexander’s eyes, not used to them being as dark so early into the semester. Shaking his head as Alexander popped open another red bull, despite the three empty cans already sat beside him, Thomas knew he was already onto a losing battle trying to get Alexander to sleep. “Damn it Alexander I have a class at 8.”

 

Alexander winced, gulping his red bull before spinning round on the wooden floor to look at Thomas, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin there. Eyeing Thomas up and down, he smiled sadly at the dark circles forming under Thomas eyes beginning to match his own. “Be fair I didn’t wake you up and you know it,” Alexander murmured gently with a raised eyebrow.

 

Thomas turned away from Alexander’s piercing gaze, the light from several of Alexander’s lit candles dancing over his curls as he sighed quietly. “No. It was a nightmare,” He whispered, ignoring Alexander’s questioning eyes, intently staring at the wall above the flickering candles instead.

 

Alexander reached out a foot to prod Thomas leg with, making the older turn to glare at him. “Again?” He asked softly, hoping Thomas would finally stop denying the nightmares that were currently bombarding him nightly.

 

Thomas hand snaked out from under his blanket and gripped Alexander’s foot, squeezing tightly. He chucked softly when the Latino man yelped, pulling his foot away glaring at him. “I did some horrible things Alexander.”

 

Frowning and rubbing his throbbing foot Alexander spared a look at the pensive Thomas before turning back to his computer screen, the draw of his essay proving too much. “Still though Thomas this is becoming a frequent thing.”

 

“Says he who never sleeps,” Thomas snapped, “What are you writing about this time anyway?” Leaning forward, Thomas rubbed his hands over his face, attempting to read Alexander’s hurried typing. He snorted loudly, “Well this makes no sense whatsoever.”

 

Alexander whirled back around to glare at him, “I’ll have you know-”

 

Thomas shot forward and snapped a hand over Alexander’s mouth. “Keep your voice down Belle is actually sleeping and at least one of us should be getting some sleep,” He hissed, slouching back onto the couch once more and pulling his fluffy blanket tighter around his trembling shoulders. Sighing softly, he leaned his head backwards into the soft plush of the slate grey sofa closing his eyes and willing his quivering limbs to still.

 

Feeling a weight beside him and a gentle prodding on his arm, Thomas rolled his head to the side, finding himself lost in the depths of Alexander’s deep brown eyes that held knowledge older than the body they were part of. Feeling the prodding continue Thomas rolled his eyes, wriggling out from the blanket that had become stuck underneath his body and opening an arm for Alexander. Alexander eyed him momentarily before collapsing into his side, sighing contentedly when Thomas arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing the warmth of the blanket with it.

 

“I miss Jemmy, Alexander,” Thomas whispered hoarsely, willing the tears building in his eyes to fade away. He blinked rapidly, unwilling to shed the tears for a man he hadn’t seen in almost two hundred years.

 

Alexander sighed softly, dropping his head to Thomas shoulder and relishing in the way the older man held him tighter. “They’ve got to be out there somewhere,” He mumbled practically purring as he dug his head into the warmth of the crook of Thomas neck.

 

Thomas snorted ungracefully, laughing softly at Alexander’s annoyed huff at the movement of the shoulder where his head was resting. “I’ve been around for five lifetimes now Alexander, and up until this one, I haven’t come across anyone other than you,” He muttered, hoping his voice didn’t sound as harsh as he felt the words were.

  

Alexander took no heed of how the statement could have been portrayed, instead choosing to lift his head to beam at Thomas. “Three times over now Jefferson, aren’t you lucky?” He snickered laying his head back on Thomas shoulder.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes skyward, “God is punishing me,” He whispered calmly to the heavens.

 

Alexander gave an indignant snort, shoving Thomas. “Hey!” He growled pulling away even as the taller man attempted to pull him closer to his side again.

 

Thomas laughed gently, wrapping his other arm around Alexander to hold him still. “Calm down pipsqueak, we settled our differences in our last lifetime. If you can remember that far back Grandpa.”

 

“Excuse me but you have always been the older in each of our lifetimes so cut it out with the Grandpa crap,” Alexander stuck his tongue out at Thomas.

 

“Oh real mature,” Thomas scoffed, “Anyway I’m not the one who’s lived ten lifetimes by this point, ergo you’re technically the older one.”

 

“Not in the eyes of the law,” Alexander sighed, dropping his head to Thomas shoulder and throwing his legs over his lap. He wiggled to get comfortable as Thomas wrapped the blanket around them again, lifting his own feet onto the ottoman beside Alexander’s laptop. “Anyway your political opinions still suck ass and your party is rapidly ruining this great nation I helped build.”

 

“Not my party shithead.”

 

“Is too, you technically founded it, you're stuck with it,” Alexander smirked, knowing exactly how to get a rise out of Thomas.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Sure. If you want to get technical anyways the Republicans are on your ass. They grew from the remnants of your Federalists during the Jackson establishment,” Thomas frowned, deliberately now attempting to rile Alexander up.

 

Alexander spluttered, “Not true! Technically my party went to hell after I endorsed you and died. Apparently no clear leadership was awful for them as the idiots couldn’t pull themselves together enough to beat you or Madison, I mean between John Adams and John Jay we stood absolutely no chance.” Alexander’s face pulled into a sneer at the thought  

 

“You liked John Jay, Alexander,” Thomas reminded him gently with a chuckle, amused by the man he had come to know inside and out over more than one lifetime. “You're a political raving lunatic Darlin’,” Thomas sighed, a warm smile playing on his face as he dragged his fingers through Alexander’s hair, knowing it was the only thing that would soothe the other enough to put him to sleep. Almost ten years together in foster care system and time as Alexander’s guardian and friend had at least taught him that.

 

“It’s been said before,” Alexander muttered leaning into Thomas touch and letting his eyes flutter closed.

 

“Alexander?” Thomas asked stopping his movements at the hum he received in response. “I don’t think I've ever actually asked but have you come across anyone else in your lifetimes.”

 

Alexander opened his tired eyes, eyeing Thomas curious face before he snuggled back into his shoulder again. “Until this one? Once. Victorian England,” He yawned widely before continuing, “Peggy Schuyler and I ended up in the same workhouse. We were both dead before our twelfth birthdays.”

 

Thomas winced and tugged gently on Alexander’s hair feeling his head become heavier. “Sorry that I asked.”

 

Alexander shrugged sluggishly, “Sign of the times we were living in sadly. Thank you Victorian England. But you’ve got to remember Thomas, we’ve already come across more people in this lifetime.”

 

Thomas eyes flickered over the framed picture of a fifteen year old Alexander with a young toddler sat on his shoulders. “Are we babysitting Pip this weekend?”

 

Yawning, Alexander snuggled further into Thomas’ side. “Yeah. George and Martha asked if we could take him Friday night because they have a gala thing, but I can watch him on my own, you go out and do something.”

 

Snorting Thomas shook his head sharply, “Last time I did that I came home to a flooded bathroom, a hyped up five year old and you cowering in the corner while Paw Patrol blasted at full Volume.”

 

“Not my finest hour but he’s still my son.”

 

“Alexander.”

 

“He’s my son Thomas and I already failed him in one lifetime, I won’t fail him in this one.”

 

Hugging Alexander closer Thomas sighed gently into his hair. “Except he’s not Darlin’. His parents died in a car crash on the day he was born and he was just a kid in the foster system with us until he remembered. How the hell he knew by two years old is beyond me.”

 

“He’s a Hamilton. We’re awesome.”

 

“Of course you are,” Thomas muttered rolling his eyes. “Anyway he’s your Godson Alexander but not your actual son. Hell he’s only fourteen years younger than you. You and I both know that it was a godsend when George and Martha walked through the door and fell in love with him when they did. You and Belle I could handle, a toddler? Not so much.”

 

“They would have adopted us all in a heartbeat and you know it.”

 

“I was aging out of the system at that point Alexander and I wanted nothing more than my freedom not to have to listen to anyone else’s rules.” Thomas returned to threading his fingers through Alexander’s hair, clearly remembering the conversation that he and Washington had had about Alexander, Belle and Pip, without their involvement.

 

Glancing at his old arch nemesis turned best friend, Thomas knew that he’d made the right decision when he had insisted that Alexander and Belle stayed with him. They’d been together for such a long time by then, through the highs and the lows of the system that Thomas was not about to let go of Alexander and Belle, the only family he truly knew.

 

Pip on the other hand had barely begun life, despite having the memories of a nineteen year old college student, a rather terrifying thing in such a tiny child. After lengthy discussions and much arguing on both sides, the pair had agreed that the Washington’s would adopt Pip and Thomas would take custody of Alexander and Belle on his eighteenth birthday, with Alexander sharing joint custody of Belle once he also turned eighteen. The only stipulation of the agreement, as put in place by Martha Washington, was that once a week they all had dinner together. Thomas often regretted making that day a Sunday when it came to dragging a hungover Alexander and/or Belle out of their beds and shoving them into the shower to make them more presentable in time for a family dinner.

 

Alexander burrowed as close to Thomas as he could physically get, relishing in the warmth, “Thank you for keeping us together.”

 

Thomas hummed quietly, “Do you really think that they’re all out there somewhere?” Lacking a response, Thomas glanced down at the younger man, smiling softly as his even breaths blew gently against his neck. He glanced to the fireplace, ensuring that Alexander had blown the candles out before joining him on the couch. Reaching around the shorter of the duo, he turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. “Sweet dreams, Darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys and I'm looking to update this every Sunday with 20 or so chapters. Hope that you liked it!


End file.
